


【BS】Hero Aero 飞天英雄（上）

by farfalle



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfalle/pseuds/farfalle
Summary: The two greatest heroes were caught in some trouble.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【BS】Hero Aero 飞天英雄（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 混合背景，偏无差向，OOC，灵感来自《鹰狼传奇》与N52蝙超斜线刊28期封面

伟大的黑暗骑士此一生不缺冒险与奇遇，他曾和最疯狂的罪犯较量，与最危险的政客斗智，跟最强大的敌人对战，远征宇宙，踏足未来，投身异界，收养正太，同外星朋友半对半地合为一体。

后边那段掐了，谢谢。

但纵然蝙蝠侠见多识广、身经百役，也并不意味着他对变成动物有什么体会。

Day One

联盟找到他俩时，超人晕乎乎地挂在拍档手臂上，往日张扬招展的红披风都蔫儿了，蝙蝠侠比他状态清醒些，他的疲乏神色似乎多来自于长时间担负队友的重量。看见同伴包围过来他不露痕迹地松了口气，把超人推给戴安娜，自己径直向扎塔娜走去。

“没有针对的意思，可魔法真是让我止不住的头痛。”他递过去一张皱巴巴的咒符，“瑟西丢过来的，我想你知道这是什么。”

扎塔娜翻来覆去仔细检测了那张小玩意，布鲁斯眼睁睁瞧着她修剪精致的眉毛越抬越高，都快隐入魔术帽里了。她抬起脑袋后先看了超人一眼，又转回蝙蝠，语气中夹杂着怜悯和诡异的兴趣：“我想你们中奖了，这是一个很古老的……咳，针对伴侣的咒语。”

这回轮到布鲁斯暗暗在面罩下扬眉。

“你听过一个传说吗？”扎塔娜耐心解释，“中古时期的一对爱侣因激起主教的妒火被变作动物，白天时女子是鹰，夜晚里男子是狼，除去黎明黄昏，永不相聚。”

她又思索片刻：“我只在书上见过这个咒语，实例你俩还是第一对。解法的记载很模糊，据说只有伟大的爱才能战胜邪术。”蝙蝠的表情仍旧高深莫测，扎塔娜无奈地摊开手：“别太悲观，我们能抓到瑟西。”

超人已经全然恢复了意识，超级听力让他旁听得一字不差，得承认这事实上有些尴尬。他走到扎塔娜身边：“我现在还没有感觉到任何不同，你觉得咒语什么时候会产生效力？”

“这我说不好，毕竟全无先例。但你们该有个准备，别等一身毛了才想应对方法。”扎塔娜小心地收起那张咒符，“我会把它带回去研究，祝你们好运！”

当天晚些时候，他们在韦恩庄园进行晚餐，两人心思都不在佳肴上，但顾及阿尔弗雷德，没谁提起不知何时降临的新挑战。等到小甜饼和咖啡上来了克拉克才塌下肩膀靠回椅子上，他心不在焉地抠着杯把，而布鲁斯难以抑制地担心起那块好瓷会不会折损在钢铁指甲下。

“至少不能坐以待毙，”克拉克率先开口，“我们是不是该准备些生肉之类的？谁知道变成鹰和狼后还适不适合熟食……万一我们无法抑制地想去猎杀怎么办？”

布鲁斯伸手去拿小甜饼，还没触到热气就被旁边的人抢了先，而后者毫无抢食自觉，依旧在絮叨：“说来你我分别会变成什么？我还是想当一只会飞的。”

下回甜点上来后他们还得分坐长桌两端。布鲁斯暗暗记下，一边跟上话题：“我不认为你变成动物后还能正常进行工作，毕竟我们连神志是否会保留都不知道。”“有道理，”超人叹息道，“如果你是夜晚为人、我是白昼还好，反之就要预想应对大众的借口了。”

他们一人一块地分享了甜点，咖啡下肚后超人的精神似乎又回来了。“顺便一说，今晚我必须看着你夜巡，以防意外。”他跟着布鲁斯下到蝙蝠洞里，代替阿尔弗雷德把装备给他一件件递过去。“只要你别碍事。”黑骑士漫不经心地应许着，却暗暗心想，童子军肯定会碍事。

超人在哥谭的夜风中飞翔，陪同伴穿越一条条暗巷，腐臭的气息时不时令他皱起鼻子，无论来了多少回，他也无法习惯这里的气味。他情不自禁地盯着依靠抓钩从一幢楼荡向另一幢楼的暗夜卫士，布鲁斯又忍受了多少年呢？

他们解决了几场抢劫案，一场谋杀案，还把稻草人扔回了阿卡姆。蝙蝠例行公事般抱怨了几句同事的干涉，克拉克却毫不在意，他恶作剧式地加快速度往布鲁斯前面飞去，在这夜半时分，他耳中的哥谭终于安静下来，连飞行都轻松了许多，脸侧划过的风声似乎更大了，奇怪，他好像并没有飞得那么快。

克拉克停下来打算等一等布鲁斯，一回头却撞上一片黑色的胸甲，哥谭骑士怎么突然长这么高了。

紧接着他听到那低沉的声音异常嘹亮地响起：“见鬼。”

蝙蝠侠伸出一只手，克拉克惊恐地发现这只手也过分宽大，他条件反射想逃开，却被一把扯住了脚踝。

……或是说爪子。

“克拉克·肯特，”布鲁斯几乎是着迷地说，“你现在是一只鸽子。”

Day Two

那天晚上克拉克睡在一个毛巾临时搭成的窝里，阿尔弗雷德体贴地把他放在主卧床头柜上（原本是在另一个枕头上，但韦恩先生坚称他睡着了会压死男友，不管有没有钢铁之躯），避开了台灯。凌晨时分，布鲁斯难得的困意全无，而是盘腿坐在床上，跟一只鸟说话。

“我们得沟通一下。第一个问题，你还保留人类意识吗？”克拉克点头，据幼时养殖的经验，他的动作现在看起来挺滑稽，就像在啄食玉米。

“那你还能说人话吗？”布鲁斯饶有兴趣地凑近来，忍不住去抚摸洁白的翅羽。克拉克气急败坏地啄了他一口，咕咕叫着，他也不知道这位联盟大脑现在脑子丢哪去了，结构都不一样，怎么可能说人话。“就是问问，”布鲁斯抽回手，象征性地揉了揉，其实鸽子没下狠嘴，“理论上你脑容量也不同，魔法不能按常人思维解读。”

克拉克·鸽子·肯特从毛巾堆里站起来，拿爪子一点点拧着旋钮，直到灯“啪”得关上。布鲁斯轻笑着：“晚安，超鸽（Superdove）。”

咕咕。

朝阳东升时，克拉克是给砸醒的，他胆战心惊地爬起来，为没有砸穿地板在胸口画十字。早知道昨晚就应该坚持睡床上，可他要怎么用声调不同的咕咕据理力争呢，鉴于当时布鲁斯一只手就能抓住他。

他回身去看床上安眠的罪魁祸首，发现那里除了一团被子空空如也，这可新鲜。克拉克撇了撇嘴认命地整理床铺，却在掀开被子时爆发出一声大叫。

人形的痕迹中央，缩着一只黑色的蝙蝠。

早该想到的。记者先生坐下来，慢慢伸出手戳那只字面意义上的夜行动物，蝠翼抖动了一下，脑袋坚持埋在两翼之间。克拉克为蝙蝠盖上被沿，翻出手机看日期，周末，太棒了。紧接着他蹑手蹑脚地出门，踏着空气奔下楼，滑行到厨房。

“阿尔弗雷德，你一定得看看这个！”

早餐时分房子里有三个成员，其中两个在忍笑，管家控制得比较好，克拉克根本牵制不住嘴角的弧度。布鲁斯阴沉地抓着茶杯，低下脑袋啜饮，然后他灵敏地感应到快门摁下的声音，再抬头，只见一个小镇男孩式无辜又灿烂的笑。

用餐结束后他就回到了蝙蝠洞，那里的阴凉更符合他当前的习性。克拉克飞起来用石灰画出个圈。“这就是你的栖息地了，布鲁斯，”他眨眨眼，“如果和你的伙伴混在一起，我们可找不到。”

傍晚克拉克赶了回来，扎塔娜告诉他既然咒语生效，夕阳最后一丝光线收回时他就又会变回鸽子。他落在地毯上，一只蝙蝠悄然无声地飞行而来。“过得怎么样，布鲁斯？我猜你应该会享受自由飞翔的快乐。”超人的悠然自得并没能维持多久，他目不转睛地看着蝙蝠在渐暗的光线下恢复成成年男性的形体。克拉克抓紧机会扑上去，给男友留下一个吻。

毫无意外，布鲁斯亲了一嘴毛。

动物形态下，魔法不知把他们的衣服、通讯器等变到了哪儿去，回复人形时又好好地穿戴在身上。不过克拉克出门前丢下了手机，布鲁斯无视绕着他扑棱棱飞的鸽子，将手机抓出来，冷血地删掉了照片，果不其然被第二次啄在指上。

“恕我直言，老爷。”阿尔弗雷德从走廊里拐出来，递给他一个平板，“您是在做无用功。”

联盟内网上已经被这只蝙蝠刷屏了。

这是个阴谋，布鲁斯一把揪住鸽子腿，抓着超鸽要以其人之道还治其人之身，白鸽奋力挣扎着，扇着翅膀向上飞。英勇无畏的蝙蝠侠自然不可能罢休，谁料他不一会儿便感到双脚离地，钢铁之鸽竟然还保留着它的力气，硬是把布鲁斯带上了天。

最后阿尔弗雷德调出了监控录像，截取了布鲁斯青筋暴出的手臂和拼命往天花板上飞的白鸽，发在了内网上。

当天钢骨极其心累。

TBC.


End file.
